What You Don't Know Might Hurt You
by Sparksy97
Summary: (It's a working title) Clarke and her brothers suffered tragedy when they lost their parents but what happens when they find out that not only did their parents keep something from them but people are actually after them. Well now they have to learn how to use their abilities as well as learn who they can and cannot trust.
1. The Beginning

**Hey, I know I already have a story on the go but this one has been on my mind a lot lately and I just needed to write it so I hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Come on Clarke! We're going to be late for the dinner!" Abby shouted up the stairs of their little 3 bedroom home. It was small for a three bedroom house but they made it work and if anything it was more homely this way. The stairway was lined with pictures of their family, some of all of them smiling, some with a couple of grumpy faces from when they were smaller but all in all they were happy. Abby walked the small distance into the living room, giving her husband Jake a kiss as the two boys groaned.

"Come on mum." Wick whined, he was sitting on the settee plying on his phone as Lincoln read. "Do you really need to kiss him like that while we're in the room." He pulled a face at her and she could see the soft smile that played along Lincolns lips.

"If you didn't like that then you definitely wont like this." All of a sudden Jake grabbed Abby by the waist, pulled her in close, and kissed her deeply as he dipped her lower.

"Clarke get your arse down here!" Wick yelled, Lincoln laughed gaining a kick from his younger brother. A small playful fight broke out. The two boys- only a year between them- started fighting.

"Come on blondie you can do better than that." Lincoln laughed as Wick pounced onto him but it wasn't long until the pair fell of the settee, Lincoln landing on top.

"Come on boys, break it up before you knock something." Jake left Abby's side, making his way to his two sons. Just as he was separating the two Clarke walked down the stairs and into the living room, her blonde loose waves bouncing with each step.

"I don't see why I have to go and those two morons don't. I was meant to stay at Ravens tonight" Clarkes mother looked down at her with a soft smile. For a 16 year old she was more mature than her brothers who were both 18 and 19 years of age.

"Hey!" Lincoln and Wick yelled in unison, stopping their little fight- but only for a second. She looked over at her two older brothers. One sitting on top of the other while her dad tried to separate them.

"We've been through this Clarke, just please go get in the car." Clarke did as she was told, she grabbed her jacket from the coat rack before racing out of the front door to the car, trying to get inside the car before the rain completely soaked her. She jumped in the back seat behind the passengers side and clicked her seatbelt in before fiddling with the light blue dress her mother had picked out. _'Cant believe I have to go this stupid meal.'_ She thought as she watched her parents kiss the boys on the cheek, no doubt telling them to behave before they quickly made their way to the car. Her dad gave her a quick smile and a wink through the rear view mirror before starting up the old volvo.

The rain was relentless, they had been driving for ten minutes and the rain showed no signs of stopping, in fact it seemed to be getting heavier. Clarke watched the lights blur past her, it was already dark and she couldn't make out much of the landscape but she knew roughly where they were.

"You're being fairly quiet back there Clarke." He mother turned to look at her, "I know you don't want to come with us but it wont be all bad. Wells will be there."

"Honey, just leave her. She's just watching the scenery that's all." Her dad smiled at her again through the mirror. Clarke was glad for her dads little rescue even though she knew her mum didn't buy it. She could see for herself that you couldn't make out anything outside, but her mum left it alone nonetheless. Clarke spaced out until she heard her mum yell.

"Honey watch out!" The screech of the car was deafening. Then there was the crash. Clarke's head smacked against the glass window before things started to move. She was hanging out of her seat now, she tried to concentrate on her parents in front of her, from what she could see her mum and dad looked bloody and badly beaten from the crash.

"Is... is everyone ok?" Jake was barely audible but Clarke groaned in response, her mum didn't respond but she was moving slightly.

"Mum?" Clarke tried to call out but he voice was croaky and he breathing came out as a little wheeze. She could feel her eyes burning as tears began to form. Jake shuffled, trying to look at his daughter when the car rolled again.

Clarke must have passed out from banging her head again because when she came to the rain had stopped and there was a lot more blood than before; she had no idea where they were, the only thing she could see were her parents bloody, bruised faces looking at her through the cracked mirror, her dads neck was at a weird angle and her mums face was barely recognizable. There eyes glassy and dull. Clarke sobbed. She screamed.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE! HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE!"

…...

"Come on Clarke, open your eyes" Wick squeezed his sisters hand, "Come on, tell us how stupid we are. Just please do something." Wick and Lincoln had refused to leave their sisters side since she had been brought in. It took Jaha to pull a few strings but they had been able to stop with her day and night for the past three weeks since that night. Wicks eyes were burning, he had cried so much that there were no more tears to fall.

"Wick..." Lincoln sighed from the other side of Clarkes sleeping body. "You've been doing this since they brought her in, you have to know that she might not wake up." Lincoln voice caught in his throat as a tear stained his cheek. Wick glared at him.

"You do not say that!" He snapped. There was a fire behind his eyes, Lincoln hung his head. The pair of them holding each one of Clarkes hands. Neither of them would let go. The only time they left her was for their parents funeral. They had made a deal to never leave her on her own, they even took turns to go to the bathroom, to get food or even when they needed go home to get changed and clean themselves up. "She will wake up!" Wicks words came out in a choke whisper. "We've already lost mum and dad. I refuse to lose anybody else. Even you, you giant."He tried to joke with his brother but it didn't hold the same light-heartedness as it used to, Lincoln gave him a soft smile. Knowing that Wick needed it.

A few hours had past and the two oldest of the Griffin family were fast asleep. Wick was snoring with his head resting on Clarkes hand while Lincoln was leaned back in his chair, his hand still firmly gripping Clarkes left. Clarkes eyes slowly started to flutter open, it wasn't too bright in her hospital room but it was bright enough for her to wince against them. She looked around her blurry surroundings, all she could see where different colours dancing around each other refusing to make any kind of shapes. After a few seconds of her eyes adjusting things started to get a bit clearly. She could make out the different features of her room. She obviously wasn't at home and then realisation kicked in and she remembered where she was and why she was here. He hand must have moved because Lincoln started to fidget before his eye's popped open.

"Clarke, go back to sleep." He was about to turn in his chair before he darted upright. "Clarke!" He threw a pillow at Wick who grunted awake. He stood up once he saw Clarke awake.

"Nurse!" He shouted, pressing the help button. All of a sudden the room was flooded with nurses and doctors.

"We need to keep her here a bit longer, keep her for observation but then you can take her home. She does still need some rest though." The doctor said it firmly but with a smile on his lips. The boys grunted a thanks before returning to their sisters side.

"Home?" Clarke looked between the two of them, she didn't need to ask the question for them to know what she was actually trying to ask.

"Thelonious is looking after us, he's trying to become our legal guardian." Lincoln's voice was strange, there was a hint of happiness but the rest was pure pain and grief.

"Thelonious?"

"Yeah, it's what mum and dad wanted. They even stated it in their will." Wick gave her a sad smile. They all knew that they were lucky they weren't getting separated but that didn't even come close to numbing the pain they were all feeling.

"Their will? You already read their will?" Her tears began to form before flooding her eyes, she tried to blink them away but that just caused the to fall, forming damp spots on her pillow. Wick looked at Lincoln as he grabbed his baby sisters hand again. Lincoln did the same on her other side before answering.

"You've been out of it for a little under a month, we..." Lincoln paused, taking a breath "we've already had the funeral." Clarke sobbed, she couldn't stop, tears streamed down her face as she struggled to sit up.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." She said through little gasps and sobs. "They're dead and I didn't get to say goodbye."

"Shhh, shhh, Clarke." Wick sat on her bed next to her, one leg hanging off the side as she rested her head on his shoulder, the sobs become quieter as her tears slowly soaked through Wicks crumpled shirt. He stroked her hair as Lincoln took the other side of the bed, like Wick his leg hung off the side. Soon enough Clarkes quiet sobs became whimpers before she finally fell asleep. The three of them slept like that for an hour or so until Clarke began to thrash.

"Clarke?" Wick moved off of the bed, Lincoln doing the same, the two of them stood helplessly as they watched their sister thrash, and scream and cry while she stayed sleeping. They heard her mutter, calling for their mum and dad. A nurse came rushing in and saw this small blonde 16 year old thrash around, she quickly went to her side and checked the girls vitals before pulling out a small syringe and then injected it into the blonde's arm, a few seconds later Clarke calmed down. Lying peacefully in bed.

"Is she alright? Will she be okay?" Lincoln questioned the nurse, she gave a small smile at both of the boys and nodded.

"Your sister is okay, it was just a night terror. I gave her something to help her sleep." With that the nurse scurried off, disappearing into another room.

…...

4 years later

Clarke carried the last of Wells' boxes down to his jeep, luckily the elevator was working this week so she didn't need to carry it down several flights of stairs.

"I would ask if you need a hand but you've done so well that I don't want to rob you of the accomplishment." Wells chuckled as he and Raven stood with their backs against the front of the car. Clarke stuck her tongue out at her childhood friend before placing the box in his jeep.

"I still can't believe your moving out." Raven bumped her shoulder against Wells and Clarke made her way over.

"I know, who's going to do the dishes and make our breakfast." Clarke stuck her bottom lip out at the boy as he chuckled.

"It's about time you two learn how to do that stuff yourself, and fingers crossed you won't poison yourselves." He gave them both a soft smile "I'll come back into town once I can get a day off. Although, my new boss seams to be a bit of hard ass but I'll try my best." He gave Raven a hug and then turned to Clarke. "You're gonna be okay right?"

"Wells I'll be fine. Stop worrying about me."

"Never." He smiled before bringing her into a bear hug.

"Say hey to Sasha for us" Clarke watched as he jumped into his car.

"Yeah, tell her she better look after our boy." Wells smiled at Raven until she turned her attention to his car, "I cant believe I'll never see this car again." She pretended to get choked up before laughing at Wells flipping her off. After several more comments between the three of them Wells drove off. They waited outside until they could no longer see him before heading back to their apartment.

They stepped inside and everything looked different. There were shelves empty, the playstation was gone, some of the kitchen appliances were no longer there- they were going to miss that coffee maker- but good ole' Wells decided to leave them the TV, he said it was something to remember him by.

"Can't believe he's gone." Clarke half muttered it to herself causing Raven to throw her arm around the blondes shoulder.

"Come on, happy faces. The new roomie will be here any minute now." Well Wells was still at home they interviewed new possible roommates, Wells insisted that they do it while was still living with them so that he could make sure that 'they didn't pick a weirdo'. The only person they could all agree on was a 20 year old woman, brown haired, brown eyed girl with olive skin. She had a bubbly personality but wasn't too over the top and as soon as she mentioned that she could cook they basically jumped at the chance to move her in. She was round their age too which made things even better, they were only a year or so older than her which means they didn't need to change anything to accommodate her- unlike the 60 year old they interviewed before her. Since the interviews they had decided to meet up with the girl a few times before she moved in, just to get more acquainted with her. It was safe to say she fitted into the group seamlessly and they all really hit off.

They had just dropped themselves onto the settee when there was a knock on the door.

"That must be her." Clarke shot up and went to the door, she swung it open revealing their new roommate. "Octavia, you just missed Wells leaving."

"Really? I was hoping to at least say goodbye." She came in and dropped some of her stuff behind the back of the settee, Clarke was about to close the door when it hit something.

"D'you mind not closing the door me, thanks." The guy was tall with unruly short curly brown hair and a deep gravely voice. He looked at her intensely, confusion flashed across his features before he took on a neutral expression.

"And who exactly are you?" Clarke placed her hands on her hips as Raven stood up looking slightly threatening. The guy smirked at her.

"Cool it Princess, I'm Bellamy. Octavia's brother."

* * *

 **What do you think so far and things will be getting more interesting but you're just going to have to bare with while things build up. What are your thoughts?**


	2. Confusing Encounters

"Bellamy, the hot blonde is Clarke and this raven haired beauty is Raven." Octavia dropped her stuff on top of the kitchen counter before shooting a glare at her brother. "I like them so play nice."

"Whatever you say O." Bellamy rolled his eyes at his sisters tone before making his way past Clarke, never taking his eyes off of her, he followed his sister into the kitchen and placed the box he was carrying on the side before opening it up. Clarke and Raven shared a look, Raven shrugged at her best friend, silently telling her to just go with it. Clarke shut the door and made her way to the two Blake's, Raven right behind her.

"So Bellamy, what do you do?" Raven asked as if she wasn't trying to pump him for information, she grabbed everyone a beer from the fridge while Clarke grabbed the bottle opener from the junk draw. They all sat at the kitchen island, Clarke and Raven sitting opposite Octavia and her brother. None of them really wanting to do any unpacking for the night.

"I work as a mentor, counsellor kind of thing for troubled teens." He took a swig of his beer, glancing at Clarke over his bottle. The girls notice the little look but didn't say anything about it while Octavia sat back and watched her brother and her two new friends get to know each other. Raven looked over at her blue eyed bestie but it was obvious Clarke wasn't going to participate in Raven's questioning.

"Oh cool. So how did you get into that then?" Raven put her beer down and watched as Bellamy quickly looked over at Clarke for the third time since they met him ten minutes ago. He looked confused every time he looked at the blonde.

"Well, I'm good at knowing how people feel and what they're thinking which helps me at work I guess." He shrugged his broad shoulders before running a hand through his dark curls.

"That's some skill you got there." There was something behind the way Raven said it, as if she was suspicious of him. Clarke watched as Raven and Bellamy stared at each other. It was almost as if they were trying to figure the other one out.

Octavia kicked her brother from under the table so that the other two wouldn't see, earning herself a glare.

"So," Bellamy looked away from his sister at the other two ladies who were sitting opposite him. "What do you two do?"

"I work at the bar, not far from here and Raven's a mechanic." Bellamy watched Clarke, still looking slightly curious which made Raven more suspicious of the older Blake. Clarke started to feel exposed under his watch and was about to say something when Raven cut in, obviously feeling the tension that was radiating off of her.

"So, what are we unpacking first." Raven smiled at their new roommate, gaining a small smile from Clarke for the save.

"I was thinking Clarke and Bellamy can unpack the kitchen stuff and you can help me unpack my bedroom. I have to assemble my bed and Bellamy is terrible with instructions."

"I'm sitting right here." Octavia gave her brother a small smile as she gently squeezed his arm.

"Yeah that's fine with me, I'll just grab my tools from my room and then we'll get started."

Clarke was in the kitchen going through the box Bellamy had put on the island, the Blake himself was sitting on the settee going through Octavia's CD's and films. It had been half an hour since they started and every few minutes she'd catch Bellamy looking at her in the corner of her eye, she wasn't sure if he thought he knew her or whether he just always looked confused when looking at people but she was starting to lose her patience with him. She had just finished plugging in the coffee maker that O had brought with her- thank god- when she turned around and caught Bellamy looking at her again.

"Seriously, have you got some kind of problem with me or are you just rude?" She stood with her hands on her hips as she watched Bellamy stand up from the settee and walk towards her so that they were face to face.

"I'm just trying to figure you out." His voice was deep and steady, he was standing straight and Clarke couldn't help but notice the muscles that were visible underneath his shirt.

"Figure me out?" She watched as he nodded, "what exactly do you need to figure out about me? Please enlighten me so that I don't just think you're a creep." She gave him a not so sweet smile but he just carried on staring at her, unfazed.

"Well usually I can tell how people are feeling and what they're thinking but I cant with you and I'm just wondering why." It was Clarkes turn to be confused.

"Ok, well for one you might not be as good at that as you think you are and two, you've only just met me and to top it off you're not a mind reader, you can't assume to know things about people without asking them." She assumed Bellamy was amused by her seeing as when she said about a mind reader he smiled. She shook her head. 'H _e cant really believe in that supernatural crap_ ' she thought to herself.

"Well I can read your friend pretty well" He grinned before helping himself to another beer.

"Doubtful, the only way you can tell how someone is feeling is if you spend a lot of time with that particular person, and there is no way that anyone knows what another person is thinking. It's impossible." She took the beer out of his hand and took a drink gaining herself a weary but slightly amused smirk from older Blake, she watched him get himself another one.

"Come on, so your telling me you don't believe in things that are supposed to be impossible?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, its all gimmicks and cons. That kind of stuff isn't real." It was then that Raven and Octavia strolled through.

"You two look cosy," Raven smirked at the two, the realisation of how close they were standing to each other dawning on them as they both took a step away. "What you talking about?"

"I was just telling Bellamy that there's no such thing as the supernatural." Clarke turned her attention away from her friend, missing the weak smile that Raven displayed at her friends statement. Bellamy and O shared a quick look but Clarke dismissed it.

* * *

 **you'll probably be thinking, "is she serious?" But if you wouldnt mind maybe you can check out my page familybussinessfiction .wordpress .com (no spaces)**

 **just let me know what you think**


End file.
